Valentine's Day Girl!
by evilkittymutatingscientist
Summary: Hiei has no Valentine but that might change when he comes across a wolf demon with an opposite addatude, opposites attract! HieiOC


Da Long Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I own Hiei! (Lawyers drive into the driveway in their fancy pancy limousines, and out comes Hiei himself! I gasp uncontrollably as I watch from my window, I knew this would happen! Hiei was handcuffed and he looked like his calm normal self, cause he could escape anytime, and why not see what this all was about and then escape? They push themselves into the house and stomp their way upstairs. They accidentally make their way into my sister's room but then come into mine where I stare blankly at them. Hiei walks in, taking quick glances around my room. I hide a blush; he was always my anime sweetheart! Other than Gaara... from Naruto. I nearly faint from the shock of seeing him at my house! Then a tall lawyer steps into the room and the others crowd around me, almost blocking my precious view of Hiei! A smaller, geeky looking lawyer takes out a notepad; I can tell he will be writing notes. Hiei takes a good look at me as the tall lawyer whispers something in his ear. Hiei angrily nods showing 'no'. I guess that the tall lawyer asked Hiei if I own him, and that Hiei's nod was angry because he should be owned by no one! Now, who knows my Hiei like I do? The lawyers made a single file line out of my room, four of them shoving Hiei to and fro like he was a puppy, not able to make a perfectly strait line! Hiei then escaped quite easily from the handcuffs and darted towards my door. I was leaping for joy as he showed enough interest to know where my door was! The four lawyers ran after Hiei, shouting at one another until the noise faded away from my ears and to the outside.) So, fanficy ppl, if dat didn't show you, I **don't** own Yu Yu Hakusho or Hiei, sadly... (Tries to get nerd (the candy) out from between the alt and x on the keyboard)

This story has a small _Click_ the movie giveaway, so if you wanna see it but haven't, I suggest you don't read this until you have seen it.

And Action!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Hiei, why don't you come with us?" said a blue haired ferry girl. Beside her was a dark brown haired girl named Keiko, and beside _her _was a black, tinted green, haired man named Yusuke. Keiko and Yusuke were dating. They were all going to the Valentine's Day Festival.

Keiko stepped forward, "You know, you don't have to have a Valentine to go."

"No." Hiei simply said. He had no interest in some Valentine Festival, in fact, until he came to earth, he didn't even know what Valentine's Day was! He had apparently been in the wilderness when the demon world cities celebrated it, but when she came to earth, guess what holiday passed by! He had gotten a bad start on his first Valentine's Day, Botan had made non stop heart sweaters for everyone, including him, and he couldn't find any water so he drank coffee and got a coffee stain on his fav outfit! At least it wasn't on his light blue shirt, cause it's barely noticeable on the black. And yet, here he was, spending another Valentine's Day with earthlings.

The ferry girl, who was Botan, and Keiko both shared glances at each other. Yusuke just shrugged. The girls stepped back again, lined up with Yusuke. They then turned around and started to leave. Botan and Keiko taking glances back to see if Hiei might change his mind. He didn't, he was far from changing his mind. For a split second he wished he did go and that he did have a Valentine, but it soon faded. He jumped into the closest tree, and, guess what, he sat! He nearly dozed off; an hour later, until two girls walked passed the tree he was in. He stared blankly at one in particular. She had auburn with golden starbursts for hair, and, Hiei thought for a split second, he saw a tattoo of a growling wolf with what looked like mist around its paws flash there and then disappear. Hiei burnt an imaginary hole in her as her did a sharp stare at her. He almost jumped away as her gaze stared up at him. She had a stiff ruby gaze; it was as if she could see for a mile or two. Hiei thought he went through a giant maze just to see what color her eyes were. They were ruby, but only for a second, the color turned to a blue before his eyes. Her gaze turned into a glare as she realized he was staring at her. 'Well,' Hiei thought, 'I was right to not believe when Botan said "everyone but you will be coming!"' These girls obviously didn't go; the festival should have just begun a good 30 seconds ago.

The girl turned her head as her friend said something, her friend obviously didn't see Hiei. What the girl's friend said was apparently funny, cause she started laughing. The ruby eyed girl laughed too, only it was a fake laugh. A laugh that only demons could tell was fake. In fact, only demons could use that laugh! Hiei had gotten the hint long ago, this girl was a demon. Hiei jumped down in front of the two girls as the onna demon grabbed her friend's hand and began to run as fast as she could without showing unnaturally fast speed. That was hard.

The friend screamed as Hiei appeared out of nowhere and the girl demon snarled like a wolf. That made it crystal clear to Hiei that this girl was a wolf demon. The wolf demon whispered "Go get the police." The demon's friend nodded a 'no' but then the demon whispered "I'll be fine, don't worry." The girl demon looked up and made a blood-thirsty glare at Hiei and then her gaze softened rapidly as she looked back at her friend again, who made a slow and uneasy step sideways and another in the other direction that the girls came and looked back again worried. "Ru!" she said but the demon, Ru, shooed her off with her hand. The girl then ran towards the city as fast as her human legs could carry, saying in her head, 'Please be ok!'

Ru took one last glance at her friend and back at Hiei, who seemed to be patiently waiting for their goodbyes to end. Ru's sweet expression changed dramatically as she glared at Hiei.

"What do you want!? This better not be because someone finally discovered that I ate the three little pigs!" The last part was filled with pure hating sarcasm.

"I smelled blood on you when you first passed the tree." Hiei shrugged. Ru bubbled up with anger and frustration.

"So!!!?" she yelped. "I have to eat! I can't help it if someone attacks me when I steal food! I have to act before everyone crowds and I'll be forced to move out of the city!" Hiei had to help himself dearly to not roll his eyes. As she yapped, wolf ears appeared on her head making her spiky bun on top, which left hair still hanging down, look like a third ear. Hiei couldn't help but smirk. Ru stopped yappin and the ears went away.

"I'm going to have to report you." He said again simply. Ru's expression changed to a look of pleasure. She calmed down dramatically.

"Why don't ya try." Hiei had to hide a yapp of his own, she looked so sexy serious! And he was just waiting for that possibility to come, he personally wouldn't have reported her, but he was itching for a fight and knew by her personality that she wouldn't turn the chance down either. Although, Hiei couldn't believe himself, sexy? He never heard such a word in _his _vocabulary!

Yusuke thought in his head that Hiei better not be messing up his house. He was also surprised that Keiko had used the word Valentine to Hiei, honestly, who would be Hiei's Valentine?

The three passed stalls and plenty of young couples, kids playing around and, strange enough, a whole bunch of drive in theaters! Signs that said 'Valentine's day Festival! Here for a week!' lighted up the stalls and phone poles and even trees. The tape thingies that said caution on them outlined the roads.

They slowed their pace as they passed a drive in theater, which was technically, in this condition, a walk in theater, which was playing the new version of _Pride and Prejudice_. Another one they passed played _Click_ others played _Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring, Homeward Bound1 &2, _and to entertain the many kids without parents by their side, _Lady and the Tramp2: Scamp's Adventure._ Yusuke couldn't believe that they had _Homeward Bound _one of the grown up movies!

() 

They got popcorn and went to see the movie _Click_. By this time Kurama had joined them, he was dating Botan. The part when Michael, the main character, 'died' made Botan and Keiko cry and snuggle into their date's arms. The best part was that only the pass to get in, which was $5.00, was free!

(I suck at describing big crowdy stuff like this so I'll skip another section) () 

When they came home they saw two beat up figures, one a bit more than the other, but only a little incy wincy bit. And thus, my lads, Hiei hath been barely beaten by a snitch; the only difference in bruises and scars on them is that Hiei has one more scar, under his eye, than her! Ha! He hath been beaten! No body noticed it though... pity. Cops were surrounding the two, with Ru's friend safe in the police car. Ru smirked.

"Looks like Shishora has gotten the police." She said with satisfactory in her eyes. Her friend Shishora got out of the car and Ru pretended to be filled with pure joy to see her and ran into a hug. The police looked at Ru's scars and she knew what they were thinking. "I'm fine, I broke my leg once and my mother didn't notice until a month after cause I didn't feel any pain until then." (That happened to me before, it was funny, I was3and I tripped over a cat and broke my leg!)

The police still had a doctor check it. The doctor stitched up a few scars until Yusuke shouted. "What's goin on!?"

A policeman stepped forward and said pointing to Hiei, who didn't want to run like a coward from his 'punishment', and said, "This man is under arrest." Right at those words it was like time stopped, literally. Ru looked around confused as she couldn't hear Shishora breath or tighten or loosen her hug. The police didn't move either, nor the cars in the distance. Ru freed herself from Shishora's grasp and nearly jumped out of her 'fur' when she heard the spiky haired dude move. Everything seemed colder than it was and Ru could see her own breath, she watched as another black haired man's breath was visible, the two girls beside him and a redhead man started to make smoke from their mouths. Ru spun around confused at why time stopped but spun back around as a face appeared in the sky it looked like a toddler. He had the letters jr on his forehead, she knew at once who it was, Koenma. She had heard of him many times. The other five crowded in front of her, the spiky haired one moving the slowest and watching her every move.

"Who is that?" the voice rang out. Every eye except the spiky haired man turned to her. She nearly blushed, she hated a lot of people staring at her. Yusuke shrugged. "A demon." He replied. Ru guessed that the time only stopped the humans, but she did wonder why a dark brown haired girl was breathing, Ru couldn't sense her spiritual power. There must have been an exception.

"Is she dangerous?" Koenma asked a question once again.

The spiky haired man muttered darkly, "She killed people." The redhead slowly nodded as he smelled the air. Ru sniffed her hands and realized that they did have the smell of blood, other than her blood and the spiky haired man's.

"What's her name?" Koenma questioned.

"Ru." The spiky haired man muttered again. Ru steamed he must have been listening to her and Shishora's conversation! Koenma's face turned and he said something that couldn't be heard clearly from out here. The face disappeared but the glow was still there. Koenma returned again soon and shot a glare at Ru and then the glare disappeared. "We're going to have to kill her; she is from a long line of S class demons and will become one with the proper training." Ru Let out a threatening snarl as Koenma spoke like she wasn't even there. Her anger filled and her ears showed clearly from her head.

"I already am one!" she spat back a lie. Koenma's face disappeared again and then it came back, his face full with fear.

"It says in her reputation file that she has never been known to tell lies, only sarcastic ones, and that didn't sound sarcastic!" Ru knew that Koenma was talking mainly to the others. She was proud of herself; all those years of telling the truth had sure come in handy! She did have to lie though; it was tough enough to stay conscious while fighting the spiky haired guy let alone the others.

Hiei's mind filled with relief. She didn't want her to die, he actually liked her! It was rare for him to feel affection for an onna! Very rare, very, very rare indeed.

A sigh was heard from Koenma, "She will be added to the spirit detectives." Ru's life was about to shatter, the little _Inspector Gadget _tune replayed inside her head non stop.


End file.
